Singing
by 101The Only One101
Summary: Lauren and Ahsoka sing together. Lauren is a new OC that I just created. They express friendship feelings that no one can share besides very good friends can share. Backstory now available.


Singing

This is dedicated to Christina and Grace. Sorry Christina, I will make them longer!

**I have a OC named Lauren here, she is Togrutan. I may have a little backstory to do later depending on how people feel. This is a mix between modern and Star Wars, for example, I put musical instruments, pianos, violins, in Star Wars. The Jedi Temple is also messed up a little. I personally, don't like it when people add buildings to places, but I'm experimenting. Here we go, enjoy!**

Lauren's POV

"Hi Ahsoka!" I say.

"Hi Laur," Ahsoka says.

"This is almost killing me, do you have any music rooms here in the Temple or just anywhere?" I burst.

"Yeah, we have one. It's kinda weird, now that I think about it. No one uses it really, the war does things, but I'll show you." She replied.

I nod my gratitude. We walk in what feels like circles in the maze of the Temple, untill we come to a grand door. She opens it and I am greeted by musical instruments. I run over and touch the violins and basically every instrument.

"You'll see it all, you know Laur," Ahsoka says teasingly.

I stick my tongue out at her. Eventually my hands roam over the piano keys.

"Can you sing Ahsoka?" I ask.

"Um, sure," She looks taken back by the question.

"You know that popular one on the holonet right?" I quickly ask.

She nods.

"We'll do the duet version," I say.

I find the starting note and begin the intro. Ahsoka force pulls two mics to us.

She begins, "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the Queen".

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried" I sing brilliantly.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know" Ahsoka sings back.

"Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door" We both sing together, our voices harmonizing.

A crowd begins to gather around us, I notice Master Skywalker, Padawan Offee, and others. They stare in awe at us. What I didn't realize was, the piano and mics projected to every room.

"I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway" I sing out.

"It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all" Ashoka sings beautifully.

"It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free" I sing.

"Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on," We both harmonize.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground" Ahsoka sings first.

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around" I sing back.

"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast" Ahsoka sings.

"I'm never going back,"I sing first.

"The past is in the past" Then Ahsoka joins in and we harmonize.

"Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway" We both sing together.

I smile and giggle with her, but stop as I notice the big crowd around us. Master Yoda and the entire council are there. Slowly, everyone applauds, like really loudly. I'm sure the Senate building could have heard us.

"Nicely done that was, loved it I did," Master Yoda says after shushing everyone.

Ahsoka and I smile at each other, both of us never really got attention like this. We both swam through the crowd and then went back to Ahsoka's quarters.

"That was so much fun!" I exclaim.

"It actually was," Ahsoka replies.

"I didn't know you could sing," I say.

"I didn't know you could play piano. You always sing to yourself, so I think it's pretty obvious that you sing," Ahsoka says.

I fall dramatically on her desk chair and she flops on the bed. We call Barriss over and we listen to holonet songs for the rest of the afternoon. We even hear our duet, someone recorded it and it was viewed a lot. So many people liked our singing. We both blush when they say our names and then giggle hysterically. Good times.

**What do you guys think? Should I add a backstory for Lauren or what?**


End file.
